Stations de radio dans Saints Row 2
Cette page regroupe toutes les stations de radio apparue dans Saints Row 2. 89.0 Generation X/Ultor FM thumb thumb Modern Rock DJ: Veteran Child/Un ordinateur *Deftones - "Hole in the Earth" 2006 *Galactic - "What You Need" 2007 *Hot Hot Heat - "Let Me In" 2007 *Jet - "Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is" 2006 *The Life and Times - "Coat of Arms" 2005 *Minus the Bear - "Knights" 2007 *My Chemical Romance - "Teenagers" 2007 *Panic! At The Disco - "Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" 2006 *Paramore - "Misery Business" 2007 * *Plain White T's - "Hate (I Really Don't Like You)" 2006 *The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - "Face Down" 2006 *The Subways - "Rock & Roll Queen" 2005 *Taking Back Sunday - "MakeDamnSure" 2006 *The Used - "All That I've Got" 2004 95.4 KRhyme FM thumb Hip-Hop, Rap et Contemporary R&B DJ: Kish *Amerie - "1 Thing" 2005 *Apache - "Gangsta Bitch" 1993 *Beanie Sigel - "What A Thug About" 1999 *Big Pun featuring Fat Joe - "Twinz (Deep Cover '98)" 1998 *Chrisette Michele - "Good Girl" 2007 *DJ Quik featuring B-Real - "Fandango" 2005 *Joss Stone - "Tell Me 'Bout It" 2007 *Cassie - "Me & U" 2006 *Kelis - "Trick Me" 2004 *Lloyd Banks featuring 50 Cent - "Hands Up" 2006 *Nas - "N.Y. State Of Mind" 1994 * *Ne-Yo - "So Sick" 2006 *Run-D.M.C. - "Sucker MCs" 1983 *Wale - "Ridin' In That Black Joint" *Young Jeezy- "I Luv It" 2006 K12 FM 97.6 thumb Electro DJ: C.B. DeCaro *Crystal Castles - "Through The Hosiery" (2008) *Daniel Mansury - "Death of a Moralist" (2005) *Death from Above 1979 - "Sexy Results" (2004) *Does It Offend You, Yeah? - "We Are Rockstars" (2008) *Guns 'n' Bombs - "Crossover Appeal" (2007) *Hot Chip - "Over and Over" (2005) *The Juan MacLean - "Give Me Every Little Thing" (2006) *LCD Soundsystem - "North American Scum" (2007) *Matthew Dear - "Don and Sherri" (2007) *MSTRKRFT - "Street Justice" (2007) *TRS-80 - "Special Effect" (2006) 102.4 Klassic FM thumb Musique classique DJ: Francine Fabre *Johann Sebastian Bach - Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 *Bach - Concerto No. 4 in A *Bach - Toccata and Fugue in D Minor *Ludwig van Beethoven - Piano Sonata No. 14, "Moonlight Sonata", First Movement: Adagio sostenuto *Beethoven - Symphony no. 5 in C Minor: Allegro *Beethoven - Symphony No. 5 in C Minor: Allegro con brio *Johannes Brahms - Hungarian Dances No. 5 *Edvard Grieg - Peer Gynt Suites Suite No. 1 - "Anitra's Dance" *Grieg - Peer Gynt Suite No. 1 - "In the Hall of the Mountain King" *George Frideric Handel - Arrival Of The Queen Of Sheba *Handel - Music for the Royal Fireworks *Handel - Water Music (Handel) Suite No. 1 in F Major *Handel - Water Music Suite No. 1 in F Major (Overture) *Léo Delibes - Coppélia Ballet Suite, Act 1, No. 1 *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *Mozart - Haffner Serenade No. 7 in D Major *Mozart - String Quartet in G Major - 2nd Movement *Mozart - Symphony No. 40 - 1st Movement *Mozart - Marriage of Figaro - Overture *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Nutcracker Suite *Tchaikovsky - The Sleeping Beauty Waltz *Antonio Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 1 - Spring *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 2 - Summer *Richard Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries Four-20 103.6 thumb Reggae DJ: Ziggy *Buju Banton - "Hey Boy" 2006 *Dennis Brown - "Stop the Fussing and Fighting" 1996 *Born Jamericans- "Boom Shak A-Tack" 1993 *Beenie Man - "Who Am I" 1998 *Eek-a-Mouse - "Ganja Smuggling" 1982 *Ninjaman - "Guns Out" 1999 *Mr. Vegas - "Heads High" 1998 *Barrington Levy - "Here I Come" 1985 *Elephant Man - "Krazy" 2003 *Vybz Kartel - "Picture This" 2004 *Chaka Demus and Pliers - "Murder She Wrote" 1994 105.0 Ezzzy FM thumb Easy Listening DJ: Stevie J *"Naughty But Nice" - Walt Rockman (1975) *"Marvellous Singers Remix" - Marc Durst and Laurent Lombard *"Love for Life" - Sammy Burdson and John Charles Fiddy *"Kalamazoo Style" - Olivier Andres and Christian Seguret *"Just Strolling Along" - Sammy Burdson and John Charles Fiddy *"Coconuts" - Gerhard Narholz *"Dancing On the Avenue" - John Cacavas *"Dolce Vita" - Bruno Bertoli *"Face to Face" - Sammy Burdson *"A Girl Like You" - Norman Candler *"Jarabe Tapatio" - Carlos Periguez *"Tooba Boogie" - Otto Sieben *"Walkie Talkie" - Gerhard Narholz *"Whistle Happy" - Colin Baldry and Tom Kane *"Tchoupa Twist" - Nicholas Folmer *"A Sunny Day In Heidelberg" - Horst Jankowski *"Swing Paname" - Angel Debarre *"Stereo Cha Cha" - Umberto Pagnini *"Colonie Celeste" - Jean-Jacques Perrey *"A Cielito Lindo" - Carlos Periguez *"Chanson Pour Toi" - Alfred Jack *"Bossa Cubana" - Gerhard Narholz *"Berg Und Tal" - Gerhard Narholz *"Bachelor Samba" - Marc Durst The Krunch 106.66 thumb Heavy Metal et Metalcore DJ: Corndog *3 Inches of Blood - Deadly Sinners (2004) *The Agony Scene - Barnburner (2007) *As I Lay Dying - Nothing Left (2007) *Avenged Sevenfold - Bat Country (2005) *The Black Dahlia Murder - What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse (2007) *Chimaira - Resurrection (2007) *The Dillinger Escape Plan - Milk Lizard (2007) *Helmet - Unsung (1992) *Hum - Stars (1995) *Lamb of God - Redneck (2006) *Mastodon - Colony of Birchmen (2006) *Opeth - Ghost of Perdition (2005) *Trivium - Anthem (We Are the Fire) (2006) *Wolfmother - Woman (2006) 105.0 The World thumb Wolrd Music DJs: Stevie J *"Over The Moor To Maggie" - Greg Knowles and Mike Taylor (1998) *"El Viento En La Isla" - Liza Carbe and Jean Pierre Durand (2005) *"Bangara Dance" - Ravi Shani (1993) *"Zahrat El Sahra" - Roger Abaji *"The Drunkard's Song" - Viktor Mastoridis (2007) *"Schenkt's Ma Mal Was Boarisch" - Karl Barthel *"Mountain Hut Landler" - Martin Beeler *"Mandilatos" - Robin Jeffrey *"Mambo De Fito" - Liza Carbe and Jean Pierre Durand (2005) *"Hungarian Sundance" - Friedrich Sehl *"Humours of Glen Dart" - Greg Knowles and Mike Taylor (1998) *"Hot Nights" - John Leach *"Gypsy Dance" - Laszlo Borteri *"Good Morning Polka" - Jan Schneeberg *"Friss A Rozsa" - Niko Radic *"Emerald Jig" - Ian Clarke and Simon Painter *"Drumjig" - Greg Knowles and Mike Taylor (1998) *"Connaught Chase" - Greg Knowles and Mike Taylor (1998) *"Cigany" - Niko Radic *"Barasilian Fiesta" - Claudia Figueroa, Forbes *"Hendersone" - Tony Hinnigan, and Martin Taylor *"Baidoushka" - Robin Jeffrey 99.0 The Underground thumb Indie Rock DJ: Ken *Architects - "Don't Call It A Ghetto" *Bound Stems - "Western Biographic" *Deerhunter - "Hazel St." *Kasabian - "Shoot the Runner" *Marnie Stern - "Every Single Line Means Something" *Okkervil River - "For Real" *Shiner - "Third Gear Scratch" *Shipwreck - "House of Cards" *South Street - "Call In The Debts" *The Rakes - "Terror" *The Saps - "Dead Friends" *The Thermals - "Here's Your Future" *The Twilight Sad - "And She Would Darken the Memory" *Tokyo Police Club - "Cheer It On" Funk 98.4 thumb Funk DJ: Elly Moon *Amnesty - "Love Fades" (1973) *Bad Medicine - "Trespasser" (1974) *Chocolate Star - "Gotta Get Your Love" (1980) *Clifford Nyren - "Keep Running" (1979) *Ebony Rhythm Band - "Drugs Ain't Cool" (1969) *Leon Mitchison - "Street Scene" (1971) *Luther Davis Group - "You Can Be A Star" (1979) *Pure Essence - "Wake Up Pt. 1/ Pt. 2" (1976) *Sheila Skipworth - "Look What You've Done To Me" (1969) *Dayton Sidewinders - "Funky In Here" (1972) *The Rhythm Machine - "Put A Smile On Time" (1975) *The Soul Seven - "The Cissy's Thang" (1969) *UPC Allstars - "Don't Get Discouraged" (1971) 107.77 The Mix FM thumb Pop et rock 80's DJ: Darius Masters *Simple Minds - Don't You (Forget About Me) (1985) *Men At Work - Down Under (1981) *Tears for Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World - (1985) *Culture Club - Karma Chameleon (1983) *Hall & Oates - Out of Touch (1984) *The Psychedelic Furs - Pretty in Pink (1981) *Night Ranger - Sister Christian (1984) *A-ha - Take on Me (1985) *Europe - The Final Countdown (1986) *Duran Duran - The Reflex (1984) *Loverboy - Working for the Weekend (1981) My Radio 85.5 thumb La piste utilisateur. Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row 2 en:Radio Stations in Saints Row 2